jackyman225fandomcom-20200215-history
Kick-Ass (Kick-Ass) vs The Crimson Bolt (Super)
Kick-Ass: ''Weak, nerdy, teenager by day, deadly, nerdy, superhero by night vs. ''Crimson Bolt: ''Deathly hero who fights for revenge. ''Who Is Deadliest???!!! Kick-Ass prepares to kick ass with: Short range: Batons Mid range: Forty-Five Long range: Spas-12 Special: Jet Pack with Gatling Guns Armor: Metal Plates Sidekick: Hit-Girl Sidekicks Main Weapon: Butterfly Knives Tactic: Shock & Awe Quote: Diner Fight Guy #1: "What the fu** is wrong with you kid? You'd rather die for some piece of shit that you don't even fu**ing know? Kick-Ass: "The three assholes, laying into one guy while everybody else watches? And you wanna know what's wrong with me? Yeah' I'd rather die... so bring it on! The Crimson Bolt is armed to the teeth with: Short range: Wrench & Combat Knife Mid range: Beretta 92FS Long range: Mossberg 500 Cruiser Special: Pipe Bomb & Blade Shooter Armor: Kevlar Sidekick: Boltie Sidekicks Main Weapon: Claws/Katars Tactic: Fake Death Quote: Jacques the Drug Dealer: "You really think killing me... stabbing me to death is going to change the world. Crimson Bolt: "''You can't know if you don't try. (Stabs Jacques in the heart with Combat Knife) Tale of the Tape: ''Kick-Ass Circa: Present Age: 17 Hight: 5' 11" Wight: 140 lbs The Crimson Bolt Circa: Present Age: 39 Hight: 6' 3" Wight: 190 lbs Weapon Pictures: Edges: Short range: While Batons are good for knocking out or distracting an opponent, they aren't going to be able to deliver a lethal blow wheras the wrench & knife are. Edge: Crimson Bolt Mid range: I think the Forty-Five will be able to do more damage than the beretta in a faster reload time. Edge: Kick-Ass Long range: The Mossberg gets the edge. It has more bullets does more damage while the spas-12 is still good but not as good. Edge: Crimson Bolt Special: The pipe bomb and blade shooter combo is very effective and can deffinently kill but they only work as offencive weapons. The gattling gun jet pack work as both offencive and defenceive weapons, plus the gun pack can also take you far away to where the blade shooter, mossberg & beretta aren't going to be able to be accurate and gun them down with the Gattling guns. Edge: Kick-Ass Armor: Its no contest really, all the metal plates can do is making fist blows and maybe even baton blows but if he gets hit with the wrench at least 4 times he's a deadman. The kevlar at least can stop bullets and possibly a knife blade. Edge: Crimson Bolt Sidekick: Hit-Girl may have a little bit more experiance but only by a LITTLE amount, but still enough that it could end Boltie, but we might aswell look at the tale of the tape. Hit-Girl Circa: Present Age: 11 Hight: 5' 4" Wight: 78 lbs Is in good shape and can move really fast vs. Boltie Circa: Present Age: ''22 ''Hight: ''5' 1" ''Wight: 120 lbs Is very sadistic and is nearly insane. Takes joy in dissecting her enemys faces with razor sharp claws, will literilly make enemys eyes into shish kabob. I can't give an edge to one or the other because one is really well trained and the other brings lots of psychological warfare to the table so I'd have to call it even. Edge: Even SK Weapon: The butterfly knives are very quick and if you are really skilled with them you can throw them, having that been said the claws can acually cut through the thin metal plates and Hit- Girls kevlar but this is not the case for the butterfly knives and I know what your thinking she could just stab her in the head, well that goes for almost every weapon in the world just aim for the unarmored part of the body, well anyway. Edge: Boltie/Crimson Bolt Tactics: The shock & awe tactic won't really do anything that can lead to a kill fake death will. Edge: Crimson Bolt Warrior Edge: My personal egde goes to... The Crimson Bolt. ''He brings more training to the table, its like matching Kato against the green hornet, the GH can fight but he would be blown off the face of the earth by the better trained opponent. and Kick-Ass tries not to kill his opponent & only does if he has to. The Crimson Bolt doesn't care ether way, if you piss him your dead. Hell he killed a guy for cutting in front of him in line to see a movie. Battle: ''The Crimson Bolt: 12 Kick-Ass: ''12 The Crimson Bolt & Boltie are patrolling the streets of NYC. While walking through a dark ally with there weapons they hear two gun shots. They run to appartment building they heard the shot from. They kick open the door and see a bunch of deadbodys shot & cut-up. Next to the deadbodys, Kick-Ass & Hit-Girl loading a dufflebag with cash. The Crimson Bolt charges the two with his wrench, but is shot in the chest by Hit-Girl with a forty-five. Boltie runs out the door and down the stairs. Kick-Ass says to Hit-Girl "I'll go get the little cowardly bitch, you stay and make sure no one else comes in" she replies "Just go get the motherf**ker". He runs of to the hallway, Hit-Girl suddenly realizes somthings wrong, she pulls out a walky-talky and contacts Kick-Ass and says "Dave we have a problem" "what" " The body of the red motherfu**er is gone, so keep your eyes op..." but she is inturupted when the window behind her shatters. Boltie emerges from the window with a beretta. Hit-Girl shoots two shots from the forty-five, the first one Boltie dodges but the second hits her in heart. She falls backwards, but survives because of the bullet proof vest and emidiently shoots Hit-Girl in the chest, but since she is also wearing kevlar it only knocks her off her feet. she gets up and takes cover behind the bed, Boltie does the same thing behind the couch. They both exchange gun fire until they both run out of bullets. Boltie reloads her gun, but Hit-Girl throws her's to the ground and charges Boltie with two butterfly knives and stabs Boltie in the liver, it breaks skin but doesn't go far enough to hit any organs. Hit-Girl trys to swipe at Boltie's neck but is blocked by Boltie's left claw and Boltie says "Nice try f***face!" and slashes Hit-Girl's throught open. Hit-Girl falls back back gasping for air, Boltie jumps on her and repeatedly stabs and slashes her face, laughing as she does it. ''The Crimson Bolt: 12 Kick-Ass: 1 Kick-Ass trys to radio Hit-Girl but she doesn't respond all he can hear is maniacal laughing. He decides to go see whats going on and heads up the stairs to the room, but sees The Crimson Bolt go into an other apartment and follows him but suddenly he's gone. Kick-Ass sees the open window and looks out it to see The Crimson Bolt climbing a grappling hook to the top window. He shoots two shots from his spas-12 at The Crimson Bolt but they both miss. The Crimson Bolt quickly climbs in the window of the apartment Boltie's in. Boltie still slicing and stabbing Hit-Girl's body, The Crimson Bolt gives Boltie the ssshh sign and she instanly stops and stands up. Crimson Bolt tells Boltie "The green freak will be coming through that door any second when you hear him coming... slaughter the stupid son of a bitch." to wich she replies "With pleasure.". The Crimson Bolt quickly heads down the stairs to find Kick-Ass. After a few seconds Boltie hears footsteps right outside the room, she says with a smirk "Smile you son of a bitch" and she hucks a short fused pipe bomb out the door. Kick-Ass sees the bomb and quickly runs out of the way but is still blown into a wall but it doen't do anything that effective. He runs into the room and shoots off the right side of her face with his spas-12. The Crimson Bolt: ''1 ''Kick-Ass: 1 The Crimson Bolt enters & kicks Kick-Ass in fork of the legs. Kick-Ass winces but recovers quickly shoots, but TCB dodges. Kick-Ass fires Category:Battles